dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/16/Feb/17 - Transcended Lucienne and Windlune
This patch brings us *Transcended Awakeneds 2nd wave *3rd-anniversary rewards Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Lucienne #'Sharp Blade' (Active 1) Inflicts 7133% damage to one enemy and a bleed debuff that inflicts 700% damage every second for 19 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. (Immune to dispel) Inflicts seven times its damage to Boss Type units. 13.1 sec #'Excessive Bleeding' (Active 2) Inflicts 4041% damage to entire enemy party. Additionally, increases the damage of bleed debuffs by 10% for 13 seconds. (Immune to dispel) 21.3 sec #'Frenzy' (Active 3) Increases Lucienne's ATK by 800% for 13.7 seconds. Additionally, while in this state, inflicts a debuff that inflicts 200% bleed damage. Stacks up to 3 times. (Immune to dispel) 30.1 sec #''Indomitable Will'' (Passive 1) Gains (1) "Energy" each time Lucienne attacks, up to 40 "Energy" stacks. Each stack of "Energy" increases DEX by 2% for self. Additionally, when Boss Type units are on the battlefield, Lucienne gains 360% increased ATK for 27 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. (Immune to dispel) 4 sec #''Unbendable Conviction'' (Passive 2) When Lucienne is hit by a Boss Type unit, she instantly "counterattacks" with 28000% damage (Read Notes) and reduces its DEF by 72% for 14.6 seconds. 4 sec #''Giant Slayer'' (MAX) Gains 73% damage and additional 102% Boss damage for self. #''Thrill of the Hunt'' (Ultimate) Consumes all stacks of "Energy" to increase DEX by 85% for self and grant entire allied party 52% increased ATK Speed and 220% additional Boss damage for 34 seconds. (Immune to dispel). Additionally, when entering the battlefield, Lucienne gains full stacks of "Energy". #'Normal Attack:' Decreases the ATK SPD of one enemy and inflicts splash damage. Notes: For the counterattack aspects, it is not mentioned whether the percentage (%) refers to Lucienne's ATK or from the Boss' inflicted damage. Her resource bar, "Energy" is a blue meter located beneath her HP bar. She seems to gain stacks at a 100% rate with normal attacks, although it should be mentioned that her normal attacks which have the splash damage property, and her 2nd Active, will not grant multiple stacks of "Energy" at once. Therefore, the rate depends on the attacks performed, rather than the number of targets hit. Transcended Windlune #'The Wrath of Yggdrasil' (Active 1) Inflicts 7121% damage to one enemy and removes all buffs. Additionally, "blows the target away" for 3 seconds. (Read Notes) Chaser Tracy can still attack the target with her skills. Boss Type units suffer three times its damage as additional damage instead of being "blown away". 11.3 sec #'Death Sentence' (Active 2) Inflicts 14500% damage to one enemy with currently 35% HP or less, and removes all its buffs. The target receives 56% increased damage for 11.4 seconds. This skill ignores the target's DEF and is used immediatly, ignoring her "Global Cooldown" (Read Notes). Conditions (the "35% HP") are ignored for Boss Type units and inflicts three times its damage instead. 5 sec #'A Worthy Presence' (Active 3) Removes all debuffs from Windlune. Increases ATK SPD by 63% for 8.9 seconds. Additionally, during this state, every attack ignores the target's DEF and is guranteed to hit . (Immune to dispel) 21 sec #''Level-headed'' (Passive 1) When Windlune attacks previously attacked (Read Notes) targets, she will inflict 100% damage. When attacking Boss Type units, she will inflict 200% damage. For each allied unit, increases ATK by 170% for self and increases the main attributes (INT, DEX etc) by 50% and damage by 35% for entire allied party. Windlune can detect vanished enemies. Also, normal attacks take priority for attacks. (Read Notes) #''Queen's Dignity'' (Passive 2) When first entering the battelfield, Windlune vanishes, increases ATK by 720% and reduces received AOE damage by 60% for self over 12 seconds. Also, silences one (random) enemy for 12 seconds and inflicts a debuff that increases received damage by 72% (Immune to dispel). Can only be used once each battle. Additionally, increases damage inflicted to entire enemy party in Guild Occupation (both Occupy and Plunder) by 250%. #''Dark Elf Queen'' (MAX) Recovers Windlune's HP by 38% of inflicted damage. When hit by AOE damage, decreases it by 30%. Additionally, when "A Worty Presence" is used, it will last for 15 seconds and increase ATK by aditional 369%. Stacks up to 10 times. #''Power of Yggdrasil'' (Ultimate) Increases entire enemy party's damage received by 20% and Windlune inflicts additional 80% damage. Removes one debuff from self during normal attacks. Additionally, "Death Sentence" will now require the target to have 45% or less HP. Each time Windlune kills an enemy, increases DEX by 14% and grants 11% damage for self. Stacks up to 15 times. (Immune to dispel). #'Normal Attack:' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. "Previously attacked" .... Her normal attacks actually do not take priority. But it appears as such with her skill description: 일반 공격 시 딜러 를 우선 으로 공격 합니다. Misc *Eligos essences now appear in a single popup upon purchasing *Chat **removed portrait displays, removed some of the messages to streamline text *Can now buy the 55k and 110k Won packages up to 5 times each *New Transcendental/Essence packages *Friend Points **Can now receive Friend Points from friends even if past the 500 FP cap *Dungeon Helper **Can now be sorted by Kakao friends. Additionally, order of Transcended Helpers has been cleaned up and corrected *Various bug fixes Category:Blog posts